Майя/Цитати
Приєднуючись до загону *Хто хоче сирену в команду? *Говорить сирена. Рада з вами познайомитись. Якщо хто-небудь намагатиметься мене чпокнути, прочпокаю йому мізки. (Siren here. Nice to meet you all. If anyone tries to capture me, I'll incinerate their brain.) *Якщо будемо діяти спільно, то виживемо. А вороги - ні. *Я можу відправити ворогів в інший вимір, де на них чекає довга та болісна смерть. Якщо тебе це не приваблює, отже, нам ні про що розмовляти. *Сирена прийшла! Вживання навичку *Гей, ти. Стоп! (You. Stop!) *Замовкни! (Shut up!) *Стоп! (Stop!) *Залишся! (Stay put!) *Припини опиратися! (Stop struggling!) *Ні кроку далі! (Just. Give. Up!) *Будь-ласка, стій. (Please stop.) *Тобі це не сподобається! (You won't enjoy this!) *Тихо! (Quiet!) *Буде боляче (This will hurt!) *Не рухайся! (Stay still!) *Є! (Gotcha!) *Вистачить! (Hold it right there!) *Доволі! (Silence!) *Охолонь! (Freeze!) *Ось тобі кінець! (This will end!) Вбивство навичком *Люблю свою силу! (I love my power) *Спочинь навіки! (Bed time!) *Обожнюю свої здібності! (I love my powers!) * Бувай (Bye now) * Це було круто! (That was awesome!) * Іще одним менше! (Another one down!) * І не думай підійматися! (And stay down!) * Прощавай! (Farewell!) * Це було цікаво! (That was interesting!) * З тобою покінчено! (You're done!) * Такі справи... (So it goes...) * Тсс! Тихо. (Shhh! Silence.) * Круто! (Cool!) Вбивство шибайголового ворога *Круто! *Прощавай! *Давай як-небудь повторимо (Let's do that again sometime) *На одного шибайголового менше! (One less badass) *Було класно! *Начебто заспокоївся (That calmed him down some) *Ти отримав по заслузі. *А мені сподобалось. *Ну, хто наступний? *Оу-є! (Boo-yah!) При вбивстві критичним пострілом *Дивно. Мені сподобалось (Strangely satisfying) *Цікаво. *Ще одне чисте вбивство. *Критичне влучання! (Criticaaal!) *Ого. *Неочікувано. *Прощавай. *Цікава реакція (Interesting reactions) *(Сміх) * Критичний... *говорить тихо* (Critical) Під час здійснення серії вбивств *Боятись, стерви! (Fear me, bitches!) *Ось на що здатна сирена! (This is the power of a siren!) *Вам пора накивати! (You should ALL be running!) *Тренування не пройшли дарма (Looks like my training is paying off!) *Ви - ніщо! (You are nothing!) *Ви безсилі! (You're powerless!) *Хахаха (злісно)... *фиркає* вибачте... (Hahaha *snort* excuse me...) Здоров'я *Я знайшла здоров'я! *Цілющий шприц *Здоров'я! *Я помітила здоров'я! Підіймає союзника *Продовжуй стріляти! *Спокійно! *Я з тобою! *Зберігай спокій! *Я тобі допоможу! *Не бійся! Перед підняттям на ноги *Дякую. *Дуже мило з твого боку. *Гречно вдячна. *Я дуже тобі вдячна. *Дякую. Дуже доречно. При вході до режиму «Боротьби за життя» *Ти пожалкуєш про це! *Я не помру тут! *Велика помилка. *Все, я розлютилась! Активуючи друге дыхання *Хто наступний? (Who's next?) *Ні! (No!) *Я повернулась, мерзото! (I'm back, bitches!) *Мій час ще не прийшов! (It wasn't my time!) *Ну ні! (Wasn't even close!) *Отже, на чому ми зупинилися? (Now where was I?) *А зараз твоя черга! (And now, you will fall!) Шлак *На мені шлак! *Шлак, фу. *Огидно! Бачучи рідкісну здобич *Це прекрасно! (That is lovely!) *Ва-а-а-а-у-у-у... (Wow...) *Мило (Nice) *Чудово! (That is beautiful!) *Вау! (Wow!) *Ого. (Great) *Як що до цього? (How about that?) Кидає гранату *Вибухівка! (Explosives!) *Граната! (Grenade out!) *Ось, тримай! (Got somethin' for ya!) *Граната пішла! (Explosives out!) *Чатарда! (Каже, коли кидає Чатарду). В машині Зміна місць з союзником *Може поміняємося? *Можно я сяду? *Давай поміняємося? *Сидіння липке! Хто тут був? (Пересаджується) Наїзджає на ворога *Що це було? *Фантастика. *Вибачте! *Я не навмисне. Врізається в машину союзника *Ой-ой! *Кістки цілі? *Це було навіть весело. *Ти в порядку? *Повинна була спрацювати подушка безпеки. Скінчились набої *Прокляття! *У мене пусто! *Гм, набоїв більше немає. *Немає набоїв - і нехай. *Зрозуміло... При появі шибайголового ворога *Бачу шибайголового! (Look out! Badass!) *Шибайголовий! *Шибайголовий! Остерігайся! (Careful! Badass!) *Будьте напоготові! Там шибайголовий! (Stay focused! Badass!) Бездіяльність *Сталося неможливе: мені стало нудно! (The impossible has happened. I... am... bored.) *Ну? Я чекаю! *Я двадцять сім років готувалась, щоб стояти та витріщатися в порожнечу (Twenty-seven years of training just so I could stare at nothing.) *Ну-у-у-удно-о-о (Booored...) *Тиша нагадує мені про монастир. Терпіти не можу монастир! (This silence reminds me of the Abbey... I hated the god damn Abbey!) *В той день, коли я пішла з монастира, настоятель сказав мені: «Дитя, тобі ще багато чому належить навчитись». Думаю, він ще багато чого б сказав, якби я не натиснула на курок (I'll never forget what the Head Monk told me right before I left the Abbey: "Child, you have so much left to learn" he said. I imagine he would have continued speaking, had I not pulled the trigger) *Ченці говорили, що потрібно поважати тишу, цінити бездіяльність, щоб під час бою притік енергії був ще сильніше. Тепер я знаю - нічого вони в цьому не розуміли (The monks told me to respect silence, to treasure the moments of inaction so that combat could be even more invigorating. Now I truly understand: they didn't know what the HELL they were talking about!) *Я прибула на планету, щоб вбивати, а не чекати (I came to this planet to fight, not to wait) * (sighs) Oh my God, this is dull. * Медитуючи, я бачила та відчувала все: вічність, початок... і нудьгу. (Through meditation, I see everything: eternity, the whole of existence... aaand right now, it is boring the hell out of me.) *Я саме очікування та як це кепсько! (I'm all for meditation, but this is ridiculous.) Вивчаючи мапу *Куди відправимося зараз? *Нас чекае цілий світ! *Наступна зупинка - весь світ. *У мене стільки справ. *Куди зараз? Порівнюючи предмети в рюкзаку * Що ж обрати? (Which one is superior?) * Гм... * У всього є плюси та мінуси... (Hum... There's pros and cons to each...) * Непросте рішення. * Потрібно все обдумати (I've gotta think about this) Відкриваючи меню навичків *Мені стільки ще належить дізнатися... *Все таке привабливе. *Гм-м... Спроба перенесення в іншу локацію, коли союзник знаходиться в меню * Я нікого не кваплю. * Будь-ласка, не кваптесь. * Кхм. * Коли все буде готове, дайте знати. * Ну що, готові? При отриманні нового рівня *Я відчуваю приплив сил (I feel good!) *Завжди можно дізнатися щось нове (Always room to improve) *Все краще та краще (Better and better) *Круто! (Success!) *О-о. Лоскотно. *Знання - сила (Wisdom is strength) *Я змінилася (I feel different) * How about that? * Always more to learn. Викликаючи на дуель *Давай потренуємось (I'll show you how to fight) *Не бажаєш побитися? (Wanna spar?) *Тобі доводилось битися з сиренами? (Ever fought a siren before?) *Влаштуємо поєдинок. (Let's duel!) *Кидаю тобі виклик! (I challenge you!) Приймаючи виклик до дуелі *Отже, дуель? (A challenge huh?) *Виклик, так? (A duel then?) *Цікаво (Interesting...) *Як скажеш (If you say so... ) * Хочеш помірятись? (You want to spar?) * Отже битися? (A duel then?) Перемога в дуелі *Тільки не картай себе (Don't let it get you down) *Дякую за поєдинок (Thanks for the spar) *Тобі майже вдалося перемогти. *Я перемогла! (I am victorious!) *Як мило. (How pleasing.) *Ти сама сміливість. (You fought bravely.) Дуель програна *Поступаюся твоїй майстерності (Your skills were superior) *Ти добре б'єшся (You fought well) *Чудово б'єшся... Стерво. (Well played... bitch) *Твій досвід позначається (I can see to your skill) *Можливо, в інший раз... (Perhaps next time) Дуель в нічию *Е-ех... *Схоже, у нас один рівень майстерності (It seems our skills are equal) *Схоже, в бою ми не поступаємося один одному (Looks like we're evenly matched.) *Нічия? Забавно (A tie? Interesting.) *Дуже напружений поєдинок. Вітаю. *Прекрасно. (Well done.) Після виконання досягнення * Ну треба ж! * Ще одне завдання виконано. * Це було не так вже й важко. * Відмінно. * Фантастика. Говорить голосом Джека (при виконанні завдання "Той, Хто Мріяв Бути Джеком") * Цікава технологія. Цікаво, як це... о Боже - це жахливо! (This is interesting technology. I wonder how it—oh God, I sound atrocious.) * Ченці кажуть: "Знай ворога, як себе, але цей голос є найбільшим абзацом у моєму житті." (The monks always said to know your enemy like you know yourself, but this voice is officially the creepiest god-damn thing ever. (бездіяльність) * Я ніколи не вважала себе агресивною персоною, але як буду шпрехати так далі, то точно когось приш'ю. (I've never considered myself an angry person, but if I have to speak with this fascist voice much longer, I will rip out my own voice box and stomp on it.) (бездіяльність) * Слово - срібло... а мовчання Джека - це взагалі алмаз! Треба мовчати. (The silence is (almost threw-up)... oh god, hearing Jack's voice come out of me just made me throw-up in my mouth a little.) (бездіяльність) * Сирена тут, тестує, тестує, тес...тує - о Боже, хочеться себе задушити. (Siren here, testing tes...ting—oh dear, I wanna punch my''self'' in the throat.) При проходженні Крихітка Тіна Штурмує Лігво Дракона * Хм. Ця місцина пахне лайном та трупами. (Hm. This area kinda smells like butts and dead people.) (при першій появі в локації Непривітний Порт) * Вітаю, гарна дівчино. З тобою все гаразд? Good morrow, fair maiden. Does something trouble you? (початок розмови з Еллі/Елеонорою в Притулку Розпеченого Каменю) * Багато, багато книг... на хлопавок. (Lots and lots of books... and guns.) Цитати при падінні Вугра * Ой. (Oops.) * Що за чортівня! У мене відмінно виходить підбирати різні штуки! * Чорт! (Damn!) * Чому вона така слизька? (WHY is this gun so slippery? ) * Ах ти с... (Sonofa...) * Лажа! (Crap!) При проходженні Криваве Весілля Шизанутої Моксі * Я нічого не знаю про любов, отже, будь ласка, прикиньтеся шлангом, бо зараз я вам роскажу, що таке сила кохання! (I know almost nothing about romance, so please pretend I just said something really inspiring about the power of love.) (Слова підбадьорення для Еда) * (Коли дегустує віскі): ** Ем... це не для мене. (That... was not for me.) ** Трохи краще, та "гик" не фонтан. (Bit better, but—hic—not great.) ** Це вже краще. (That felt good.) * Всі, крім рідних, будуть брехати тобі по дрібницям. Рідні ж будуть обманювати по-великому. (Everyone will tell you small lies, except the people you love, who will tell you large ones) (говорить, щоб малюк-голіаф заплакав) * У мене був чоловік, старше мене. Звісно, зараз він мертвий. (There was an older man. He's dead now, of course) (Відповідає Моксі, коли та запитує про коханого) * Ромопали тут не ростуть - я майже впевнена, що це людська плоть полита гасом. (Romaburn plants don't grow out here—I'm marginally sure this is just rolled-up human flesh dipped in gasoline.) (коли збирає коробку сигар) * Тьху! Ні (коли Паскудник 5000 запитує про його почуття до Моксі) * (При позічанні перукі Стелі): ** Гей, здоровеньки були. Стелла. Чи можу я позичити цю перуку? ** Хмм... Мені до сих пір це потрібно для квесту, хоча. ** Я перфекціоніст. Вибачте! * Я дійсно сподіваюся, що він просто використовує це для обслуговування. (Говорити при збіранні зілля) * Не дратувати мене з марної причини (Колі Паскудник запитує, що треба зробити, щоб Майя покохала його). При проходженні Сер Хаммерлок Проти КрабоХрабчика * І ось чому ви ніколи не прийматимете замовлення. Якщо ж підірватися, то робити це з власної волі. (And that's why you never take orders. If I'm gonna get blown up, I wanna get blown up for my own reasons.) (Коли знаходимо ображеного на Акстона). * Слід від попадання не такий вже і великий. Не так вже й високо, щоб розбитися через розгубленість. Ве-е. (The impact pattern is not that big. Fall must not have been high enough for him to lose consciousness before hitting the ground. Ugh.) (Коли знаходимо ображеного на Ґейдж). * Опишу твою удачу - ця отрута могла б діяти швидше. Без образ. (Consider yourself lucky. That poison must have worked quickly. I wouldn't have.) (Коли знаходимо ображеного на Майю). * Хтось колись сказав - "перш ніж помститися - вирий дві могили". Ця фраза - бридня. Помста - це круто. (Someone once said, he who sets out on revenge should first dig two graves. That's a stupid-ass quote, revenge is awesome.) (Коли знаходимо ображеного на Сальвадора). * Погана спроба зімітувати самогубство, але попрацював справжній лікар. (Poor attempt at faking a suicide, but clearly a doctor's hands at work.) (Коли знаходимо ображеного на Кріґа). * Що я... Уух... що я бачу? (What am I, uh... what am I looking at?) (Коли знаходимо ображеного на Зер0). Категорія:Майя Категорія:Цитати